In Memory of Organization XIII
by Darkness on the Horizon Leader
Summary: Thirteen journal entries, all of which short, simply remembering Organization XIII. In all of their faults, and in all of their good. *Written from my OC, Axille's POV. **If you have any suggestions or want a special shout-out to your fave member, request
1. Xemnas, the Superior

_This is just a little gift to Organization XIII, quite possibly the best group of villains ever created. In tribute to them, 13 short entries will be written for and about them. And all are written from my own honest point of view (but in the words of my second OC, Axille). So you Sora fans out there? Get over it. _

**This...is for the Organization.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Organization XIII.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Entry 1: The Superior<p>

Xemnas was the leader of Organization. He was a strong, capable leader, and it wasn't right for him to die. True, he did mess with the other worlds, but only to seek the one thing he ever wanted: a heart.

If he was a Nobody, why was he so driven to find a heart? How could it have mattered?

Every time I looked at him, I saw a person—not a Nobody—lost in the darkness. Just searching for a way out.

What was so wrong about that?

Xemnas had his faults, yes. He _was_ sometimes an overpowering figure. He _was_ strict. He _did _have little room for failure. But that was only to get things done, yes? He wanted Kingdom Hearts just as much as the rest of us. And while his motives were a bit sketchy, at least he could have had a heart.

There's nothing wrong with doing what you have to...to get what you need. Why should we, the Nobodies, live in the dark, while the rest of the worlds revel in the light? We were given a second chance. To make things right. To fix what had happened in the long past. And we were killed because of it. Now...who is the true villain here?

I don't believe it was right for him, Xemnas, to die. No one deserves to die. Not even the Superior.

* * *

><p><em>This is completely honest—I don't believe anyone from the Organization truly deserved to die. <em>

~Azari


	2. Xigbar, the Freeshooter

_Here's the second entry to Axille's journal. The one regarding Xigbar. Enjoy, and hopefully you'll see him as more than just "The Freeshooter" when you're done reading_.

* * *

><p>Entry 2: The Freeshooter<p>

Now we come to Xigbar, the second member of Organization XIII. He was a powerful, playful member of the Organization—sort of like a fun uncle. With guns.

He had a queer fondness for nicknames, giving Xion the name of "Poppet", Axel was dubbed "Flamesilocks", and Roxas was known as "Tiger" and "Kiddo". Xigbar, obviously, enjoyed messing with people and was a fun-loving, if not somewhat crazy, individual.

How he died, in my opinion, was completely unjust. He saved Sora and co. from a Heartless ambush and how did they repay him? Through killing him. How was that fair? Exactly—it wasn't.

Now, I'm not saying Xigbar was a complete saint. He did set that giant flying dragon thing on the Land of Dragons. But he was acting under orders, so I suppose he didn't have a choice, really.

Despite his "lack of a heart", Xigbar seemed to be a truly playful character. Almost as if he really did love to live life. And...despite his pirate act, and rather... "tipsy" attitude, he was one of the less Heartless Nobodies here.

* * *

><p>R.I.P Xigbar. You didn't deserve to go like you did.<p>

If you don't like this fanfic, don't share it. I know it's short, it's meant to be short. But if you want me to add shout-outs to them or include little things about them, PM or leave me a review and I'll add it in.

~Azari/Axille


	3. Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames

**And here is the Axel entry. I was requested to give him a shout-out, and also to write it from a special Point of View. I will go back and fix up the formatting later, after I've finished writing the rest,**

**Requested by BeyondTheClouds**

**Written in the POV of the OC Hideaki.**

* * *

><p><span>Dear Journal:<span>

It's been a while since daddy disappeared in the world between here and there—I miss him a lot. I heard those white monsters attacked and he died trying to save a boy named Sora. Was Sora happy he died, or was he sad?

Because...I know _I'm_ sad.

The house is quiet now that daddy is gone. Kaito and Naoki have a hard time going to sleep at night, 'cause daddy used to tuck them into bed once it got dark. I have a hard time sleeping too. When your daddy suddenly disappears from life, it hurts for a very, very long time.

Why did Daddy save that boy, Sora? Daddy never talked about him. Was Sora a special person to him, or was Daddy just helping? I don't know. And I don't think I ever will—I've never met Sora before. I don't know him. So I can't say what made Daddy put down his life for him. It must have been important, because Daddy wouldn't have done it if it weren't important. But still...

Why did those monsters have to attack? Why did Daddy have to be in that dark place, and why did he have to die there? Why did Sora not do anything but stand and watch my daddy give everything he had to save him?

...

...Why?

Why was Daddy such a good person? Why couldn't he have just left Sora there to fight the monsters on his own?

...Why will none of these questions ever be answered?

Because he's gone. Because I'll never meet this Sora person. And because those white monsters are all gone.

And while I'm happy that the monsters are gone, I'm still sad that my daddy is too. But if he was dying to save a person...that makes it hurt less.

And everyone tells me it'll be okay...but it just won't. 'Cause I'll always be thinking about him. I'll always be missing him. And I'll never forget him.

It will take a long, long time for the hurt to go away, I know that.

But, if my daddy Axel is watching me from wherever he went...

I know I can make it okay.

-Hideaki

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a longer entry, but I had a lot I could say from the POV of Axel's son.<strong>

**BeyondTheClouds, I hope you enjoyed this entry, and I'm deeply sorry if it did not meet your standards!  
><strong>

**-Az.**


	4. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer

**And here we come to Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. This entry was requested by two other authors, but written from one of their POV's. In this story, the narrator, Kyrox, is the older brother of Zexion.**

**Requested by sonicdisney and Zexiontwo.  
><strong>

**Here goes nothing (no pun intended), and I'm sorry for the delay.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

It's been a while since I've written in this thing...never had anything to write about, I guess. But now, I think, I've found something—scratch that, some_one _worthwhile to write about.

Zexion.

Now, I'll be the first to admit Zex and I didn't have that strong, brother/brother friendship lots of people seem to thing is typical of us. We got on each other's nerves, fought often, and had just about every little thing of sibling rivalry you could possibly get.

But, at least we were brothers. And what do brothers, at the very least, do?

They stick up for each other.

Yes, I'd look out for him. He was my little brother, and I wouldn't stand back and watch him get hurt. He wouldn't let me get hurt either, so we had that in common, at least.

Ever since he died, I've been thinking over our relationship. It was rocky and fragile, almost always broken by some fight or the other. I can even recall the times I sometimes wished he'd just go away. The times I, myself, got so annoyed I wanted to end him—and I knew he sometimes felt that way about me, too. Of course, I never meant it; I could tell he never meant it either. But still...I had _wanted _to. So many times, I realize. I had wanted him gone, wanted him to just disappear sometimes.

_But I never truly meant it! _

I never would have guessed just how different, just how empty life is without Zexion. If I had known, I never would have wished for it! Life is too uneventful without him. Life is too empty without his dark and serious personality. And I'm heavy with guilt from everything I had ever told him. Every harsh word or negative thing I ever said to him. If I had just one chance to, just _one _chance to somehow bring him back and apologize for everything...I'd do it in a heartbeat. Faster than one. I'd give anything to just tell him "I'm sorry." Though, it's already far too late.

I won't go into drastic detail of his demise—I don't want to focus on that. I want to focus on every little thing I could have done, everything I didn't do, anything at all that maybe, possibly, could have averted this tragedy. Helping him out instead of telling him to leave? Asking him how he was? Anything, no matter how small, could have maybe paved the ice for us. I'll never know. I waited too long. It's too late to go back. And still not soon enough to go forward. I won't just forget him. I won't just put on a mask and say "I don't care," as I had been doing so throughout the course of our shaken relationship.

No more.

I won't fake it anymore. I know it's too late to say this, but I'll never have such a bad relationship with anyone else ever again. I don't want to say "I never want to see you again!" then _actually_ never see them again. I was caught by own bluff; I blew it. Zexion did too, in a way, but I'll carry the blame of this entire ordeal.

I know I'll meet him again one day. And when I do, that's when I'll make up for everything ever said over the years. Every word I never meant, every blow I never wanted to land, I'll even forgive the words and blows he hit _me _with. Anything, just to make the slate clean between us. I know it's late...but I'll say what I never said before, right here, right now:

"I'm sorry, Zexion."

-Kyrox.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexiontwo, I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected. I wasn't too sure about Kyrox and Zexion's relationship, so I just wrote about what I figured their relationship was like. And sonicdisney, I sincerely hope you like it.<br>**

**-Az.**


	5. Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne

**Sorry for not updating in a while. But now I think I'm all caught up with requests.  
><strong>

**As requested by BeyondTheClouds, here is chapter 5: Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne.**

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Despite my lack of heart...I really miss everyone in the Organization. But one person in particular fills my head right now...

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. Demyx, number IX.

What can I say? Demyx wasn't as hardworking as others, preferred playing to work, was somewhat obnoxious, and especially despised combat. But all those things made Demyx, Demyx. They made him who he was. Anyone who ever called him dumb or lazy were hopelessly wrong; he wasn't dumb, rather smart actually. And he wasn't really lazy, I don't think. I like to say he was just a lover, not a fighter.

I don't want Demyx to be remembered as the **lazy and stupid** member of Organization XIII. He doesn't deserve that, especially considering it's a **boldfaced lie.**

Demyx loved music. His weapon was a sitar, and it doesn't get anymore musical than that. He was actually really talented with it (probably having something to do with him playing it all the time in the Grey Area), and, if he were a Somebody, I'm sure he would've made it big in the music business. Of course, the fact his weapon was an instrument only cemented the belief that he was lazy and useless.

Fair? Hardly.

When Demyx died I believed it wasn't at all fair or deserved. What did Demyx ever do? He never summoned any gigantic Heartless to terrorize a world. He never attacked any innocent people. Demyx didn't deserve to die!

He just didn't. As I've written before, no one, no matter how bad or evil, deserves to die. And people are hardly evil—sure, they do evil things. Unforgivable things. But the people themselves...they aren't evil. And I'm fairly sure you need a heart to be evil, right? To feel angry or sad or vengeful, don't you need a heart to feel all of that? Demyx wasn't angry, or sad, or vengeful, really. And plus, he didn't even do anything evil! So if anyone _didn't _deserve to disappear, it was Demyx.

So why did he have to?

What did Demyx ever do?

Why did Sora have to kill him like he did?

Exactly—_he didn't have to._

Goodbye, Demyx...I'll never forget you.

I promise.

-Axille.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P. Demyx.<strong>

**May you find a new, peaceful place to play your sitar. **


End file.
